deseos de cosas imposibles
by nova3030
Summary: la espectro queen que es mujer en este fic no tiene ese sentimiento de hades de solo su señor, hay algo mas...
1. Chapter 1

**Primero quiero decir que los personajes de saint seiya no me pertenecen, si no a masami kurumada, además tienen que ver esto desde mi perspectiva, aunque lo único que yo cambie aquí es el género del espectro queen que es hombre y en este fic es mujer. Lo explicare: cuando vi a queen por primera vez pensé que era mujer y había ideado esta historia antes de saber la verdad gracias por su comprensión. **

**PROLOGO **

Solo había dos cosas que encabezaban la lista de prioridades en el corazón de la espectro queen de mandrágora  
>Sus amigos Gordon y Silphyd a los que tenia atados al alma, ellos eran<br>Las personas en la que ella mas confiaba en el mundo, ellos habían sido amigos desde que Comenzaron a servirle a hades y nunca se habían separado, siempre se metían en problemas Juntos, y si Gordon hacia algo, Silphid y Queen tenían algo que ver también y viceversa Y en primer lugar su señor hades.

Pero lo que queen sentía por hades era algo diferente al amor que sentía cualquier espectro a su amo,  
>No, esto era diferente; desde la primera vez que vio en persona a hades su corazón le salto del pecho,<br>se enamoro de su señor.

-un amor platónico- se decía en su mente -el nunca se va a enamorar de alguien como yo tengo que  
>aceptarlo aunque duela-<p>

Cada vez que tenía una reunión con el señor hades (para darle algún reporte o informarle de la situación)  
>sentía su corazón en sus manos, no podía enfrentar la presión de tener a ese ser que tanto amaba en secreto<br>frente a ella, aunque hubo veces que casi se desmalla o que casi se le escapa un "te amo" se podía controlar; nadie  
>Sabía lo que ella sentía ni siquiera sus compañeros más cercanos.<p>

queen siempre sintió celos de Perséfone, anhelaba ser ella, el poder estar en los brazos de hades, besarle, "tocarle", "ser suya"  
>Queen se castigaba a sí misma por esos pensamientos lujurios os que pasaban por su mente tan a menudo, pero seriamente ella le amaba,<p>

No saben la rabia que consumió a queen el día en que se enteraron de que Perséfone en realidad no amaba a hades que en realidad le había  
>Usado para escalar socialmente entre los dioses y que todos los hijos Que hades le hacía(sabes a que me refiero -.-"); ella se desasía de ellos (para los que no saben se los diré claro ABORTABA y si no saben lo que es<br>Aborto para eso sirve google), eso destrozo el corazón de hades por completo, y queen lo sabía.

Una noche queen se sentó a ver las estrellas en el techo del cantillo con sus inseparables amigos Gordon y silphyd como siempre acostumbraban, en ello paso una estrella fugaz;

-rápido!- dijo Gordon- pidan un deseo!-

Los tres cerraron los ojos y se quedaron en silencio por un rato, hasta que silphyd dijo:

-que deseaste queen?- pregunto

-jajaja no puedo decirte- rio queen- si lo digo nunca se cumplirá-

Mientras ella pensaba en sus adentros, "lo que más deseo en el mundo es estar entre sus brazos(ya saben de quien)..."


	2. desicion parte 1

Capitulo1

Primero quiero decir que los personajes de saint seiya no me pertenecen, si no a masami kurumada, además tienen que ver esto desde mi perspectiva, aunque lo único que yo cambie aquí es el género del espectro queen que es hombre y en este fic es mujer. Lo explicare: cuando vi a queen por primera vez pensé que era mujer y había ideado esta historia antes de saber la verdad gracias por su comprensión.

Gordon miro a queen y sonrio:

-debe ser algo muy querido-dijo-no me imagino lo que podria ser-

-lo mas seguro halla pedido un novio- dijo silhyd mientras reia como loco-auch! Queen por que me golpeaste!

-tu deberias saberlo-dijo queen

-a si es verdad- dijo gordon -ademas- rio- no creo que ningun hombre pueda soportar la queen, es demasiado enojona!

Gordon y sylphid se rieron

-bueno entonces como soy la señorita enojona-dijo queen mientras se levantaba, se notaba muy calmada- preparare comida solo para mi y ustedes resuelvan lo que van a comer

-que!-dijeron gordon y sylphid al mismo tiempo- nosotros no sabemos cocinar!

-lalalalalala- musitaba queen en lo que se alejaba

En ese monento los dos compañeros suyos se sujetaron de sus pies

-queen por favor no nos hagas esto!- decia silphyd

-si es verdad- agrego gordon- recuerda que la ultima vez que estubimos en la cocina cosas muy malas pasaron!

Flashback  
>-chicos seguros que ustedes pueden solos- pregunto queen- no necesitan mi ayuda?<p>

-no,no,no,no,no,no queen-dijo gordon mientras movia la cabeza en signo de negacion- hoy es tu cumpleaños, es tu dia, descansa :)

-todos los dias tu nos cocinas, asi que nos encragaremos hoy de la cocina de vez en cuando, descansa :)- dijo silphyd con una gran sonrisa.

- muy bien me convencieron :3- admitio queen- que podria pasar

Queen dijo lo ultimo en lo que se alejaba hacia la puerta

-no te preocupes queen, te aseguro de que cuando regreses tendremos todo un festin preparado para ti :D- dijo silphyd

Queen rio y salio por la puerta no sabia como esos dos se resolverian, estaba ansiosa de saber en que terminaria todo eso; pero se decidio a olvidarlo y se Encargo de varias cosas personales, despues de un rato ella estaba descansando en los campos eliseos y penso en los dos

-como estarian los dos-penso- aun falta para que sea hora de la cena, pero ire de sorpresa a ver como les va :3

Asi que queen se dirigio a los dormitorios, (queen, Gordon y sylphid compartian un dormitorio, en verdad: cada uno tenia su habitacion y su baño privado pero Compartian la sala ,el comedor y la cocina), justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta percibio un fuerte olor a quemando y creyo oir a silphyd gritando

-me lo imagine- penso

Al abrir la puerta se encontro con una escena de desastre total, la cocina estaba totalmente sucia de todo lo que se pudiera imaginar, habia trastes sucios por doquier, Gordon estaba sacando algo del horno que estaba echando un humo negro espeso, tal parece que se le habia quemado,  
>Por su parte silphyd estaba peleando con unas langostas que no podia meter en la olla a presion(y los crustaceos estaban ganando).<p>

-queen!-gritaron ambos al unisono

Esta por su parte no podia dejar de reir; algo en su interior le habia dicho que algo parecido pasaria, pero No le dio importancia.

-vamos salgan dejenme esto a mí- dijo mientras sacaba a los dos cocineros fallidos- quedense afuera, lo que trataron de hacer fue muy lindo y lo aprecio, pero ustedes no tienen madera de cocineros

Gordon y silphyd se quedaron afuera y 45 minutos despues queen abrio la puerta.

Entren la cena esta lista-dijo con una sonrisa

Los dos entraron apresuradamente al percibir el aroma de ese festin celestial que habia hecho queen,  
>Se asombraron al ver que todo estaba impecable y sobre la mesa habia habia un imponente banquete digno de un dios<p>

- a comer! :D- exclamo Gordon

-comida!- dijo silphid

Despues de que comieron les dijo a sus compañeros

-vale como se sienten?-

-llenos- dijo gordon tratando de hacerse el gracioso

-demasiado bien- agrego el otro

- bueno como se sienten tan bien-dijo queen mientras ponia una risa malvada, ellos conocian esa risa algo malo tenia queen en mente- ustedes lavaran los platos :3

-que!- dijeron los dos espectros- por que nosotros? 

-ustedes me dijeron que no sabian como agradecerme por cocinar, pero yo encontre la forma de que lo hagan, lavando los platos!-

Gordon y silphyd comensaron a decir 1001 excusas para no lavar los platos entonces queen dijo:

-bueno, si es asi, ustedes pueden preparar el desayuno mañana- dijo queen mientras ponia de nuevo su sonrisa malvada

En ese momento los dos espectros se levantaron de la mesa a gran velocidad, tomaron los trastes sucios y comensaron a lavarlos

-sabia que nos entenderiamos- dijo queen

Fin del flashback

-si es verdad me acuerdo- dijo queen

-y entonces que dices- dijo gordon

-como se dice-sonrio queen

-perdon queen bella presiosa y hermosa la mejor de todas no sabemos que hacer si ti, te amamos - dijeron los dos espectros en un tono seco

-Bueno a lo mio- dijo queen

Despues de que queen prepara la cena, comieran y gordon y silphy lavaran los platos XD,  
>Se despidieron y fueron a dormir, pero algo malo pasaba con queen,ella no podia dormir.<p>

-lo que silphyd dijo es verdad-penso-si pedi un novio-suspiro- señor hades...

Queen cerro los ojos y trato de dormir, pero entonces algo la desperto,abrio rapidamente los ojos y vio que habia alguien sentado en la esquina de la cama Observandola dormir, cuando pudo despejar su vista, su eepiracion se corta, hades era el que estaba sentado al borde de su cama!

-hades sama!- dijo rapidamente- q..q..q..que hace aqui!-

-estoy algo aburrido y no puedo dormir asi que me preguntaba si tu podrias entretenerme un rato-

Queen se sonrojo y no pudo decir nada, tenia un nudo en la garganta. Hades se inclino hacia ella y sus labios rosaron con los suyos Queen no podia resistirse, en verdad lo deseaba asi que se dejo llevar...(He escrito mucho, me da flojera asi que imaginense lo que paso..)

A la mañana siguiente queen desperto, miro a todos lados y vio que hades no estaba alli

-se habra ido?-penso

Luego miro bajo la sabana y noto que tenia la bata de dormir puesta, como podia ser, ella recordaba habercela quitado cuando hades y ella...

- un sueño-dijo mientras golpeo con fuerza su cama- colo un sueño, no aguanto mas, no puedo seguir manteniendole esto en secreto ,Hoy, hoy cuando valla a darle mi informe; se lo dire, no me importa lo que pase luego, pero juro que se lo dire...-


	3. desicion parte 2

Primero quiero decir que los personajes de saint seiya no me pertenecen, si no a masami kurumada, además tienen que ver esto desde mi perspectiva, aunque lo único que yo cambie aquí es el género del espectro queen que es hombre y en este fic es mujer. Lo explicare: cuando vi a queen por primera vez pensé que era mujer y había ideado esta historia antes de saber la verdad gracias por su comprensión.

Capitulo 2 decisión parte 2

-si eso hare!- se dijo queen a si misma

Entonces salió de su cama y se dirigió al baño, donde se cepillo los dientes, y luego se desvistió y entro en la ducha.

Hoy se sentía muy diferente a cualquier otro día, si ella siempre se emocionaba cuando tenía que ir a ver a hades, su corazón le iba a salir del pecho, era una sensación indescriptible, era como si le llenara de fuerza para resistir la siguiente semana; cuando le vería de nuevo y el ciclo volvería de nuevo.

-recuerdo la primera vez que le vi- dijo- yo solamente era una niña pero, el hecho en mi un hechizo, del que nunca he podido escapar

Flashback

antes de convertirse en un espectro al servicio de hades, queen vivía con su familia en un pequeño pueblo en las montañas, ella( que en esa época tenía unos 12 o 13 años) era la menor de 6 hermanos, era un niña muy normal... Hasta cierto punto, ella era ese tipo de personas que les gustaba imaginar historias, se sentaba todo el día a imaginar aventuras épicas con guerreros de esplendorosas armaduras y poderes inimaginables, la realidad, para ella era muy aburrida, en su mundo fantástico se sentía en su verdadero hogar.

Le gustaba sentarse en el techo de sus casa por las noches a ver las estrellas, a los 8 años conocía todas las constelaciones y le fascinaba inventar historias con ellas, las estrellas siempre le fascinaron, pero ella tenía su favorita, no era la estrella más brillante ni la más grande, tampoco la más hermosa, pero a ella le encantaba, decía que era como ella porque estaba lejos de las otras estrellas pero aunque estaba sola, con su brillo llenaba su soledad, como ella hacía con sus historias, un viejo sabio que pasaba muy a menudo por el pueblo le dijo una vez:

-te gusta mucho esa estrella no queensey- (si el nombre real de queen es queensey, pero las únicas personas que lo saben (en el infierno) son ella y hades)

-si la adoro es tan bonita, y se parece a mi...-

-se parece más a ti de lo que crees-

-como?-

-esa estrella no tiene nombre, pero si tiene un título muy importante...-

-cual?-dijo queen interesada

-esa es la estrella de la magia, los sueños y la esperanza, si ella es como tu. Dos soñadoras que matan su tiempo inventando historias fantásticas-

Después de ese día el anciano no apareció mas por el pueblo y la tristeza le invadió, ese había sido el único gran amigo que había tenido hasta ahora y la única persona que no se reía de sus sueños.

Todos los días su madre trataba de hacerle una señorita como dios manda, aunque queen dominaba las artes del hogar al nivel de cualquier ama de casa, pero ella prefería desaparecerse del mundo y sumergirse en su irrealidad que interactuar con otras personas.

Queen tenía mas sueños que otras mujeres de la época que su más grande sueño era casarse con un hombre rico y vivir cómodamente, ella anhelaba irse de aventuras a tierras vírgenes, viajar por el mundo y convertirse en la poderosa guerrera que soñaba, aunque todas y cada una de las personas del pueblo se rieran de ello (incluyendo sus padres y hermanos.

-hay queensey baja tu cabeza de esa nube- decía su madre- esos sueños tuyos son demasiado grandes, aunque tu padre los solía apoyar...-

Si el padre de queen había muerto hace dos años y el hijo mayor (que tenia 19) era el sustento principal de la familia, queen adoraba a su padre, este le encantaba escuchar sus historias y hasta las dramatizaban!, qué tiempos aquellos...

Hades que en esa época estaba reclutando a lo que serian sus espectros, estaba por las cercanías, disfrazado de un joven viajero había seguido lo según el era; "el aura más completa, perfecta e impresionante que había sentido) era perfecta; vivaz, fuerte, aventurera y poderosa, además en el fondo podía sentir un fuerte cosmos latiente en su interior; el tenia que poseerla!.

Este había seguido esa aura tan maravillosa hasta un pequeño pueblo, la sintió muy fuerte y siguió emocionado, hasta llegar a una granja no muy lejana, sintió que la esencia estaba muy asentada allí, parece como si viviera allí, pero no estaba , la sentía cerca pero un poco lejos, como en el bosque.

Se dejo llevar por la emoción, estaba emocionado más de lo de costumbre así que corrió, corrió como nunca lo hubiera hecho y llego a un claro en el cual esa presencia era tan poderosa pero... No veía a nadie, miro a todos lados, estaba desconcertado.

-mis sentidos me habrán fallado- dijo -jajaja sabia que un aura tan maravillosa no podía ser real.

Hades se alejo desilusionado pero de repente una voz bajo de uno de los arboles, era queen

-que le pasa?-pregunto- parece como si buscara algo

Este voltio y miro en las alturas del árbol, si era ella la dueña de esa aura, como una chiquilla como ella podía poseer un cosmos tan fuerte? Simplemente no lo sabía, la niña (que le estimaba unos 13) la miraba con sus ojos verde profundo. Y sus rizos pelirrojos ondeaban suavemente en el aire.

-como te llamas niña? -pregunto

Queen apenas podía responder, ese sujeto era tan... Tan... Tan... Perfecto!, parecía un príncipe y creía que lo era a pesar que sus ropas gentiles, sus bellos ojos azules, esa perfectamente liza cabellera negra que tenia recogida en una trenza, nunca había visto un cabello tan negro, las facciones de su rostro eran perfecta y su cuerpo tan bien proporcionado y esa energía que despedía, no parecía una persona de esta mundo.

-queensey!- pudo responder al fin después de un momento de silencio.

-con que queensey ummm. No me gusta-dijo-te puedo llamar queen? (De hay el nombre de queen, por eso solo hades y ella conocen su verdadero nombre)

-claro-dijo queen rápidamente, a ella tampoco le gustaba su nombre- a mi tampoco me gusta, oiga disculpe pero, que busca?

-a ti- dijo hades con una vos bien sensual :D

- a mi? -dijo queen sorprendida- pero usted no me conocía, como puede buscar a alguien que no conoce?

-en verdad te conocía en parte-dijo- sentí tu aura, con ella pude saber sobre ti, en verdad tienes un aura maravillosa yo nunca había sentido nada así, entonces sentí curiosidad y la seguí y ahora estoy aquí- hades dijo eso en lo que se sentaba en el suelo

Queen bajo rápidamente del árbol y se sentó al lado sujo

-que es un aura- pregunto queen asombrada por ese misterioso sujeto

-el aura- dijo- es la esencia de todo ser, tu aura es tan maravillosa, no es como la de ningún ser humano, eres una persona soñadora, apasionada con las estrellas y con lo que la rodea, tienes sueños grandes que los seres humanos al ser tan ciegos simplemente se ríes y pasan de largo.

Queen estaba asombrada, como alguien podía saber tanto de ella?

-además siento que en tu interior tienes un cosmos muy poderoso para tu edad-agrego hades- tienes 13 verdad?

-si, y que es el cosmos?- pregunto queen con mas intriga que antes

-como el aura el cosmos ea una fuerza que todo ser, pero a diferencia del aura, el cosmos es... Como te explico, un tipo de poder casi sobre humano ummm como te explico?; ya se! en vez de explicarte el cosmos te demostrare el poder del cosmos!-

-como?- pregunto queen cada vez mas asombrada

-solo mira-dijo- te a puesto a que puedo acabar con esa roca de allá!- hades señalo una roca INMENSA que estaba cerca

-puedes?-

-solo mira- hades sonrió y se acerco a la roca mientras queen le seguía con la mirada(el nunca había hecho tales demostraciones, en verdad el nunca duraba mas de 2 minutos para reclutar a un espectro, pero por alguna razón algo en esa chiquilla le motivaba a hacer este tipo de cosas)

Hades comenzó a juntar cosmos(si es así que se dice XD),su cuerpo expedía un resplandor rojizo, en ese momento queen no sabía qué hacer ni pensar solo miraba. Entonces hades golpeo la roca con el puño y esta se desquebrajo en miles de pedazos

-ASOMBROSO!-dijo queen- no lo hubiera creído si no lo hubiera visto!

- eso no es nada- dijo hades en un tono orgulloso

-tu dices que yo también puedo hacer eso?- dijo queen (mas o menos grito de la emoción)

- y mas-dijo hades- si quieres- prosiguió- te puedo llevar a un lugar en donde podrás aprender a usar el cosmos y te conviertas en una fuerte y poderosa (creo que son sinónimos. -.-) guerrera

La última palabra resonó en la cabeza de queen "guerrera" si ella quería, pero queen no se había dado cuenta que el sol ya se había ocultado hace un tiempo, dios!, su madre debe estar como loca buscándola, eran como las 8:00! Y su familia cenaba a las 6:00. En ese momento uno de los hermanos mayores de queen entro en escena.

-queensey!- grito- es que estás loca!, mama está muy preocupada que te pasa!

-bueno es que yo estaba con...-entonces queen miro a todos lados pero no lo vio, ese sujeto maravilloso había desaparecido- pero estaba aquí hace un segundo!

-hay queensey tu siempre imaginando cosas ven vamos a casa-

Queen y su hermano fueron de vuelta a su casa donde después de recibir una bofetada por parte de su madre, se dirigió a su cuarto sin cenar y comenzó a llorar junto a su cama, pero no lloraba ni por la bofetada, ni por acostarse sin cenar; lloraba por algo dicho por su madre:

-queensey, oh mi dios, que hare contigo!. Tienes 13 años compórtate como una mujer, te quedaste dos horas haciendo que se yo allá afuera, estaba tan preocupada, desde ahora en adelante no mas sueños, no mas aventuras, no mas guerreros, no mas estrellas y no mas viajes al bosque, queensey desde ahora en adelante te quedaras aquí en casa y me ayudaras como tus hermanas hacen, he sido muy suave contigo, es hora de que bajes de esa nube y sientes cabeza. No mas sueños estúpidos!-

-por que!- lloro queen en soledad en un rincón de su habitación

-muy triste no?- dijo una voz que le pareció familiar

Queen volteo hacia la ventana y era ese sujeto de ojos azules con el que había hablado

-es difícil verdad? Que no entiendan lo que sientes- dijo hades en lo que entraba en el cuarto- oye que haces?-pregunto, cuando queen le abrazó, si hubiese sido otra persona este la hubiese empujado pero... ella era diferente, esa calidez, ese nunca había sentido nada asi, su cuerpo se movió sin su control y le devolvió el abrazo.

-llévame contigo a ese lugar del que me hablaste- dijo

-te llevare-dijo- pero, no vas a llevar algo?-

queen tomo una pequeña mochila y puso unas cuantas cosas

-vámonos- dijo

Hades la cargo en sus brazos, esta se sonrojo y le puso las manos alrededor de su cuello y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de hades, pudo sentir su aroma era vainilla y otra cosa que no podía identificar, en un segundo ellos ya no estaban en su casa, hades bajo a queen y esta se vio en lo alto de una gran montaña

-puedo ver todo el valle desde aquí!-dijo con entusiasmo-allá esta mi casa y ese es el pueblo y mira esa es-quería llevarte aquí, para que pudieses despedirte de tu mundo-dijo

-mi mundo...-susurro queen-oye se me olvido preguntarte 2 cosas, cómo te llamas y a donde vamos?

Cuando dijo eso queen se volvió a su amigo (hades) y se sorprendió, sus ropas habían cambiado, ya no llevaba esa ropa común, llevaba una túnica de seda negra (lo que hades siempre lleva puesto y todos los accesorios -.-")

-quien eres!- dijo queen

Hades rio-soy hades, señor del inframundo y yo te he elegido a ti queen para que seas uno de mis espectros, aceptas?-

-si acepto... Señor hades-

Entonces hades llevo a queen al infierno y allí entreno y se convirtió en espectro a los 19 años, pronto después de su llegada conoció a Gordon y sidphil quienes se convertirían en sus inseparables amigos

Fin del flashback

Queen se vistió, se puso la armadura, preparo el desayuno, comió con Gordon y sidphil y salió a ver a hades, hoy era viernes; era el día en el que queen le da su informe semanal a hades, estaba tan emocionada pero a la vez preocupada, como se lo diría?

-hades sama...- dijo mientras caminaba

El era una persona tan importante para ella. Era su señor, su inspiración, la persona por la que vive cada día, la persona que le cambio la vida, su amor... Queen no soporto más! Corrió, corrió rápidamente hacia donde estaba hades. Al llegar entro y se arrodillo ante el

-queen, llegas temprano- dijo hades con su rostro serio de siempre

-si señor-dijo, el corazón se le salía, casi no podía articular palabras

-bueno, dame tu reporte-

-antes hades sama deseo decirle algo importante...- dijo queen mientras disimulaba ese sentimiento que sentía en su interior

-primero tu reporte queen- recalco hades -después me dices lo que tengas que decir

-si hades sama- queen le dio su reporte a hades (le conto un detallado conjunto de todas la tareas hechas en la semana etc.) al terminar ella no podía mas, no podía decírselo, no sabía como hacerlo.

Queen se levanto y se dispuso a salir

-oye queen que es lo que querías decirme?-pregunto hades

-emm... Yo... No me acuerdo... Como sea no era nada importante- entonces queen salió apresuradamente y corrió rápidamente (wii una rima XD) hasta un lugar alejado donde nadie, Nadie pudiese verla llorar, llorar de dolor, llorar de amor, llorar por ese alguien que sabía que nunca seria suyo.

Queen llego a un lugar deshabitado del infierno (ella conocía muchos, le gustaba ir allí por que en esos tipos de lugares se podían ver más claramente las estrellas) y allí bajo un viejo árbol se desplomo. Ya no podía, lloraba como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, lloraba por todos los años que había tenido ese secreto en silencio y por todos los otros más en los que lo guardaría.

-parece que ese algo es más importante de lo que yo pienso- dijo una voz conocida

Queen levanto el rostro y se sorprendió, era hades!

-hades...sama...-estaba avergonzada de que él le hubiera visto llorar, se sentía como una tonta.

Hades tomo a queen por los brazos y la erguió en pie, entonces este se le acerco como a dos pasos de distancia y extendió su mano, le acaricio la mejilla, luego levanto su barbilla para poder ver sus ojos que estaban escondidos bajo el casco de su armadura, entonces el zafiro choco con el esmeralda y sus miradas se fusionaron, las mejillas de queen se encendieron y su respiración se corto por unos minutos

-así esta mejor-dijo hades- hace tanto tiempo que nuestras miradas no se cruzan, pero aun me sigues mirando como esa vez.

-lo...lo recuerda- dijo la temblorosa queen

-como no olvidarlo-dijo

Queen soltó un ligero gemido, no podía soportar tener a hades tan cerca, su corazón le iba a estallar

-hades..saa.-las palabras no salían de su boca

-queen no tengas miedo de decirme lo que sea que me vallas a decir- dijo hades- te confieso algo...

-que cosa-

-bueno como decirlo...-hades se sonrojo un poco- aunque radamanthis, aiacos y Minos sean mis espectros mas fuertes, por alguna razón que no puedo explicar tu eres mi espectro favorito-

Queen se sonrojo aun mas

-que es lo que me vas a decir queen?- dijo hades acercando la cara de queen mas a la suya

-yo...-

-tu...-

-hace tiempo que quiero decirle que yo...- esta puso las manos sobre el pecho de hades y bajo la cabeza un poco, pero hades le volvió a levantar el rostro de nuevo sus miradas se cruzaron nuevamente

-dime...-

Queen tomo un respiro profundo y junto todo el valor que pudo hallar en su interior

-yo le amor señor hades!- queen cerro rápidamente los ojos y bajo la cabeza, no quería ver a hades a la cara.

Hades se sonrojo y bajo la cabeza, y después de un largo silencio dijo:

-es una situación muy delicada la que tenemos aquí- dijo finalmente- tu sabes que un dios no puede tener ninguna relación con alguien que no sea de ascendencia divina y...

Queen levanto su rostro y miro a hades, estaba cabizbajo, sonrojado y no podía creerlo, estaba llorando? No puede ser.

-y...- ahora era ella la que lo impulsaba a seguir

-y si se viola esa ley...-dijo- tendremos graves problemas y... Al diablo con eso!

Hades abrazo a queen lo mas que pudo, por desgracia la armadura que llevaba no le dejaba sentir su cuerpo como el quisiese, ella le abrazo también y los dos lloraron en silencio por un momento.

-queen..-

-si-

-te amo-le susurro hades al oído- te amo como nunca he amado a alguien, fuiste mi primer amor queen, pero sabía que estaba mal a sí que me lo guarde, cuando vi a Perséfone sentí algo pero nunca la desee tanto como a ti, pero aun así la rapte; tal vez porque me sentía solo y todavía me siento solo...

-hades...- queen no sabía que decir en ese momento

-tengo audiencia con pandora en 15:00 minutos, no tengo tiempo para amarte tanto como mi corazón desea queen...-

Queen apoyo la cabeza en el pecho de hades y le dijo:

-y yo tengo que ir a ayudar a radamanthis con el papeleo-

-tienes la noche libre queen?-

-si, después de las 5:00 no tengo nada que hacer-

-quisieras acompañarme esta noche?-dijo hades con una voz lujuriosa que hizo que queen se estremeciera...

-si, iré-

Hades se separo a duras penas de queen y esta apenas le pudo soltar

-te veré luego queen, mi queen...-


	4. consejos romanticos para radamanthis

**Capitulo 3**

**Lo siento por la tardanza si es que he tenido muchas cosas, se que ustedes querrán matarme per aquí esta**

Primero quiero decir que los personajes de saint seiya no me pertenecen, si no a masami kurumada, además tienen que ver esto desde mi perspectiva, aunque lo único que yo cambie aquí es el género del espectro queen que es hombre y en este fic es mujer. Lo explicare: cuando vi a queen por primera vez pensé que era mujer y había ideado esta historia antes de saber la verdad gracias por su comprensión.

-iras?- dijo hades, sus ojos no podian separarse de los de queen

-si ire-

Los dos se despidieron a duras penas y volvieron a sus tareas de siempre,

Queen se encamino a una de las prisiones, esta tenia que ayudar a radamanthis con el papeleo, pero pensaba en eso, su cuerpo se movia solo hacia donde tenia que ir mientras su mente divagaba en otro universo, pensaba en esta noche, que se pondria, ella no tenia ningun vestido que ella considerase apripiado, no queria parecer una tonta delante de hades.

-ahhhh- grito queen, andaba tan distraida que no notaba el camino y se tropezo con el escalon de la prision- auch- dijo mientras se frotaba la cabeza -bueno creo que debo volver a la realidad ahora TT-TT-

Queen subio por la escalera aun pensando en hades, luego abrio la puerta, radamanthis estaba alli, pero no estaba haciendo el papeleo en lo mas minimo, este se encontraba mirando por la ventana; tenia la mirada perdida, una sonrisa inocente se dibujaba en el rostro del espectro que suspiraba con un tona dulce de vez en cuando.

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no noto a queen entrar ni menoa a esta acercarse a el y pararse detras sujo para ver que era lo que le tenia tan enbobado, al mirar queen se sorprendio de lo que veia, era pandora que estaba sentada bajo un arbol tocando el arpa dulcemente.

Queen miro con picardia a radamanthis- se ve muy hermosa no radamanthis- susurra mientra trata de aguantar la risa

-si, ella es un angel, el angel del infierno- dice rada en un tono medio embobado.

-se nota que usted tiene buen gusto para las mujeres no radamanthis sama- sonrio queen

-me gustaria invitarla al baile... Un momento queen!- rada salta del susto y se voltea contra la ventana- emmm yo estaba...emmm... Tomando algo de aire...si eso es que veras... Pues... Aqui huele mucho a viejo hace mucho que no pasa la limpieza asi que el olor me maero una poco y tu sabes...-

Queen miro con dulzura a radamanthis, por desgracia este no le vio por que queen tenia puesto el casco y nada mas se le veia la boca, esta le entendia, sabia como se sentia estar enamorado de alguien que nunca podras tener por muchas razones

- no se preocupe radamanthis sama- dijo con una voz suave- su secreto esta a salvo conmigo-

-queen...- la risa de queen siempre fue tan tranquilizadora, el no sabia por que, pero sentia como si queen entendiese lo que el sintiera -vamos tenemos mucho que hacer-

Los dos se pusieron a trabajar ordenado todos los papeles y expedientes y etcetera que habia amontanado alli, hacia siglos que nadie ponia un dedo en esos archivoa asi que era un desastre.

De vez en cuanto cuando rada creia que queen no le miraba este echaba un vistaso por la ventana para admirar a su amor, queen solo le veia de reojo, algo en su interior le decia que tenia que ayudarle, pero no sabia como.

-usted dijo que queria invitarle al baile de año nuevo verdad - todos los años en el infierno (como en todos los templos de los dioses) se celebraba el año nuevo con una gran fiesta (un baile) era divertido habia mas chicas de lo que se ve a simple vista, no solo las ninfas que vivian en los eliseos, sino que habia bastantes mujeres entre los soldados de bajo rango, todos se divertian.

- emm si lo dije pero es inutil...- dijo rada volviendo a los que hacia

-yo lo puedo ayudar si quiere, usted sabe a para que pandora valla con usted-

- en serio?- dijo radamanthis mirando con asombro a queen, este no podia creer que ella le quisiere ayudar, ellos dos no eran nada cercanos casi no hablaban, pero podia sentir que podia confiar en queen, unas lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos y este abrazo a queen contra su cuerpo, esta lo empujo, no por que no quisiera abrazarle era que ahora su cuerpo le pertenecia a alguien mas y esta se sentia que al abrazar a rada estaba traicionando la confianza de hades.

-perdon- dijo - no queria empujarte pero es que...-

-no esta bien- dijo rada secando sus lagrimas - solo fueron tus reflejos, algo tan repentino te devio aver asustado-

-emmm si...-

-bueno hagamos esto rapido, si terminamos antes de almuerzo podemos... Pues podras... Tu sabes lo que dijiste...- rada se sonrojo

-que te ayudaria con pandora- rio queen

-si eso-  
>Los dos prisiguieron con lo suyo, pero parecia que de pronto algo en radamanthis habia cambiado, como si alguien huniese jalado alguna palanca y lo bubiera puesto en TURBO, este organizaba esos papeles a una velocidad descomunal y obviamente acabaron antes del almuerzo.<p>

-ufff creo que terminamos- dijo queen

-si- dijo rada con un toque de impaciencia

-muy bien ven te ayudare- dijo queen mientras salia y rada le seguia de serca

Los dos se sentadon afuera a almorzar (ambos habian llevado comida en unas cantinas y comian con traquilidad)

-bueno no se si tu lo sepas pero a pandora le gusta ir a los eliseos a ver el atardecer esa es nuestra mejor oportunidad!-

-'unju'- dijo radamanthis con la boca llena de comida.

Queen le miro con desprecio, pero este de nuevo no pudo notarlo debido al casco de queen - *suspiro* ve y sientate al lado sujo, pero antes pidele si puedes acompañarla ya que eso es caballeroso y se ve lindo, no se lo digas de una vez, habla con ella un rato y luego se lo dices-

-y si meto la pata- dijo radamanthis imaginando 1001 estupideses que este pudiese hacer mal.

-no te pongas nervioso, habla normal como estamos hablando tu y yo ahora-

-tratare...-

-a y otra cosa, cuando se lo vallas a decir mirala a los ojos, eso nunca falla- rio - lo se por experiencia- susurro en un tono bajo que rada no pudo oirle

-mirarla a los ojos...- lo intentare

Queen se quedo dandole medio millon de consejos a rada hasta que se hicieron las 3:00 y esta se despidio de el y partio a su dormitorio, donde se quedo jugando video juegos ( cosa en la que ella era bastante buena) y hablando disparates con gordon y sidphil, cuando se hicieron las 4:00 esta se retiro.

-a donde vas queen?- pregunto gordon.

-deseo darme un baño- dijo esta mientras desaparecia por la puerta de su cuarto.

Esta se desvistio y pero antes de entrar a la ducha una figura le llamo la atencion, era la suya reflejada en un gran espejo, hace muchos años que esta no se daba tiempo para verse a si misma con delicadeza, ella sabia que tenia unc uerpo bastante femenino pero no se reconocio a si misma, ella no sabia quien era esa mujer pelirroja de curvas pronunciadas y ojos esmeraldas que la miraba desde el espejo, era ella?, no podia creerlo.

-valla que eres bonita queen- se dijo a si misma- pandora te envidiaria- rio - hay de mi si me olle... XD-

Bueno despues de tomar un baño, ella comenzo a 'adentrarse' en lo profundo de su armario; hasta que encontro un sencillo vestido corto de color blanco, aunque era simple se veia muy elegante, luego despues de lo combino con unos tacones de ese mismo color, se puso un brazalete plateado sencillo, pero... Y el collar esta no tenia mucha joyeria y los collares que tenia no combinaban, asi que tomo una cinta (ya saben de que color) y la amarro a su cuello con un elegante lazo que caia por la parte de atras a y no olvidemos el maquillaje XD.

-creo que termine- dijo queen mirandose al espejo

Luego se puso la armadura, que le quedaba muy incomoda con los tacones y el vestido abajo pero no queria que la gente sonpechara, luego esta se propuso a ir a su cita. Pero antes de salir le dijo a gordon y sydphil:

-voy a dar un paseo bien, si les da hambre antes de que llegue la cena esta en el refrijerador solo tienen que servirse y calentarlo en el microhondas entienden?-

-si queen no somos tan inutiles como crees- dijero gordon y sydphil al unisono

Al oirles decir eso queen salio

-olle gordon-dijo sydphil

-dime-

-soy yo o queen llevaba lapiz labial puesto-

-para que queen se pondria lapiz labial imbecil-

-no se, para una cita?-

-jajajajaja, por favor quien invitaria a queen a una cita por dios, NADIE sabe como es sin armadura ella nunca se la quita, ningun hombre invitaria a una mujer que no sabe si en bonita o no a una cita, ademas... Quien demonios iria a una cita en armadura!-

-si muy cierto, debio haber sido mi imaginacion-

Por otro lado queen estaba de camino.

-no vuelvo a ponerme tacones baja la armadura TT-TT esto me esta matando-

Pero eso ya no importaba por que habia llegado al salon de hades, esta entro con cuidado procurando que no hubiera nadie (ningun otro espectro) alli, no habia espectros, pero tampoco hades estaba.

-pero...- queen no pudo terminar la oracion por que una voz la llamo por detras del trono de hade.

-siento haberte desconcertado es que me estaba preparando asi que no pude esperarte aqui- dijo hades al cual queen miraba con admiracion, este no llevava puesta su habitual tunica negra, si no tenia una smokin (de eleccion negro) con una corbata de ese mismo color.

-ven conmigo- dijo extendiendole la mano la cual queen tomo y los dos se fueron por un corredor hasta llegar a una puerta

-bueno llegamos-

Queen asintio con la caneza y los dos entraron a la habitacion perdiendose de vista tras la gran puerta negra...


	5. cena y algo mas

**Capitulo 4**

**Bueno aquí esta su tan preciado lemon, es mi primer lemon asi que no se si tenga futuro en el genero o no XD**

Primero quiero decir que los personajes de saint seiya no me pertenecen, si no a masami kurumada, además tienen que ver esto desde mi perspectiva, aunque lo único que yo cambie aquí es el género del espectro queen que es hombre y en este fic es mujer. Lo explicare: cuando vi a queen por primera vez pensé que era mujer y había ideado esta historia antes de saber la verdad gracias por su comprensión.

Los dos entraron a la habitacion, habia una increible sala, con una cocina, un comedor y una puerta que posiblemente dirigia hacia el dormitorio, todo era tan exquisito, era com un palacio los ojos de queen se mareaban de tanto lujo, hades se adelanto quedando de espaldas a queen.

-es lindo no?- dijo hades que de pronto olle que queen se quitaba la armadura y este se volteo para verla.

Sus ojos no creian lo que veian, queen era tan bella, mas de lo que recordaba, claro este sabia que ella habia crecido algo despues de esa vez que la recluto como espectro pero no se imaginaba lo bella que se habia vuelto, no parecia una mortal, si no la conociese hubiese dicho que era una diosa, hija de afrodita...no, la misma afrodita, sus ojos recorrieron su cuerpo, sus rizos pelirrojos que caian sobre su delicada piel, si era bella

-te gusta?- pregunto queen mientras escondia sus manos tras su espalda y se ronrrojaba,

-gustarme no es nada- dijo hades - no tengo palabras para describir lo bella que eres-

Hades se acerco a ella, y la tomo de la cintura, acercandola a su cuerpo y deslizo su nariz por su cuello, pero debia aguantarse hasta despues de la cena, este no habia pasado la tarde cocinando en vano, aunque le doliese este deberia aguantar sus impulsos.

-ven- dijo este tomandola de la mano y llevandola hacia el balcon, donde este tenia una mesa, preparada con vela y una exquisita comida, queen estaba acostumbrada a cocinar asi que se asombro un poquito, la habra preparado el mismo? Se dijo

Este la ayudo a sentarse como todo un caballero y luego este se sento en su silla y sirvio el vino, le paso una copa a ella y se sirvio una el.

-umm esta delicioso!- exclamo queen - lo preparaste tu?-

-si podria decirce que si lo hice- rio hades

-enserio, jajaja disculpa mi incredulidad es que yo soy la que acostumbra cocinar y gordon y sydphil bueno...-

- no esta bien, es normal que la gente se sorprenda, claro yo antes era como ellos, las ninfas no cocinan tan mal pero no me gusta su comida. asi que despues de que persefone se fue tube que aprender a cocinar a duras penas yo...- una lagrima se deslizo por el rostro de hades -persefone...-

Queen miro a hades con tristeza, aunque el le habia dicho que le amaba a ella mas que a persefone, esta habia dejado una profundo herida en el corazon de hades al traicionarle -perdons yo no quise...-

-no esta bien yo...-

Queen se levanta de su silla y va hacia hades y le abraza contra su pecho -no se que decirte-

Hades le devuelve el abrazo con mas fuerzas -no digas nada- dijo -no es nesesario-

Hades llora sin sesar y sus lagrimas mojan ligeramente el escote del vestido de queen

-queen...-

-si hades-

-quedate conmigo-

-hades...-

-por favor, no quiero estar solo de nuevo queen, te necesito-

-hades yo...-

Hades se levanta y atrae el cuerpo de queen hacia el suyo.

- te quedaras?- le susurra hades al oido y le muerde el lobulo de la oreja.

-si me quedare, me quedare contigo hades- susurra queen- me quedare para siempre por que te amo hades y no te dejare, no volveras a estar solo-

Hades no pudo responder, las palabras de queen hicieron eco en sus oidos, ya no podia controlarlo tenia que hacerla suya de una forma u otra.

Recosto el cuerpo de queen contra una columna y la beso en los labios, queen estaba extasiada, los labios de hades eran tan wao... Como decirlo, sentia como si le fuera a arrancar el alma con el mas minino roce de sus labios. Entonces este separa los labios de queen con su lengua y lentamente se abre paso dentro de su boca explorando cada rincon y jugando con la de ella, poco a poco sus lenguas se enlazan en una lucha axficciante, los dos amantes separan sus bocas unos segundos para respirar pero luego reanudan su pasion.

Se separan por segunda vez, pero ahora hades desliza sus labios por el cuello de queen y a lo que esta responde con un gemido, ohhh su piel es tan suave y sedosa, pero esa cinta tendra que irse, se ve muy bonita en su cuello pero esta no le deja disfrutarlo a sus anchas, asi que hades desliza sus labios por el cuello de queen hasta llegar al lazo que sujeta la cinta el cual hala un extremo con sus dientes aflojando el la cinta hasta que esta cae y el puede disfrutar a sus hanchas del cuello de queen, comienza a besar y morder su cuello a lo que queen responde gimiendo y aferrandose a la espalda de hades ya que sus piernas le fallan.

Entonces hades carga a queen en brazos y la lleva a su habitacion, no hay tiempo para disfrutar la decoracion ni las sabanas de seda, hades recuesta a queen en la cama y este se quita la parte de arriba de su esmoking, es un traje caro pero ahora eso no importa nada, queen le toma de la corbata y le hala hacia ella, quita la corbata y pasa a desabotonarle la camisa, dejando mas y mas a la vista el pecho perfecto de hades, mete sus manos dento de la camisa para sentir se pecho y desliza la camisa y termina quitandosela.

-no conocia ese lado de ti queen- dice haces com picardia

-ni yo tampoco ese lado tuyo hades-

Hades acaricia el pecho de queen y poco a poco va deslizando su vestido hasta quitarselo completamente, solamente dejandola con la ropa interior y sus tacones, hades se abalanza sobre ella y mientras besa su cuello desliza sus manos por sus piernas, acariciandolas, hasta llegar a sus pies en los que se deshace de esos inservibles tacones.

Queen abraza a hades dandole vuelta y quedando ella arriba, esta comienza a deslizar sus manos por el peco de hades sintiendo cada musculo de su perfecto cuerpo, si era todo un dios, baja sus manos y le aflofa el cinturon y luego el boton, cuando le afloja el pantalon lo desliza hacia abajo agradeciendo de que hades se hubiese descalsado, luego se queda mirando la ropa interior.

-haslo- dijo hades- sabes que lo quieres-

-yo nunca he hecho esto hades- dijo queen- yo soy virgen creo que lo sabes-

-en serio no se nota-

Queen se sonroja, le baja la ropa interior a hades, ella admira su desnudez, quiere hacerlo pero...

-haslo-

Queen no lo piensa mas y mete el sexo de hades dentro de su boca, comienza a chuparlo, lamerlo, morderlo, deslizando su boca por el, y succionando el caliente liquido que emanaba. Mientras hades gemia y sugetaba fuertemente la sabana entre sus puños y su espalda se arquea y sus dedos se entredan en los rizos pelirojos de queen, luego esta acaba y se recuesta sobre el pecho de hades mientras este recobra el aliento.

-lo ves, no fue tan dificil- diji hades entre suspiros- jajaja y me dices que esta es tu primera vez, vale que no te creo-

- en serio te lo juro-

-ahh no importa, ahora viene mi venganza-

Hades sujeta a queen y se da vuelta quedando el arriba de nuevo, este recorre el cuerpo de queen con sus manos y boca como tratando de memorizarlo, en el proceso; termina desciendose de esas ultimas prendas de ropa interior que ella tenia puesta, ahora los dos estan completamente desnudos, el cuerpo de queen se vuelve en una droga para el, sus manos se pierden en su cuerpo, su voca recorre sus curvas dejando un rastro humedo a su paso, entonces hades se centra en una zona especifica de su cuerpo, comienza a atacar su senos como si fuesen su alimento, los mordia, lamia, besaba con fuerza sin importar los fuertes gemidos y gritos de su amante.

Entonces queen siente una presencia extraña adentrandose en el punto mas sensible de su cuerpo; son las manos de hades que se adentraban en su sexo, poco a poco acariciando un interior, esta comienza a mover sus caderas al ritmo de las manos del dios, mientras gime y su espalda se arquea.

Cuando hades siente que comienza a lubricar siente que ya es el momento, saca sus dedos que estan cubiertos por un liquido transparente, queen se averguenza pero eso no le dura mucho, hades la sujeta fuertemente de las caderas. y a cerca su miembro a la entrada del sexo de queen, esta cierra los ojos, sabe que dolera pero quiere hacerlo ese es el unico obstaculo que le impide a hades amarla por completo.

De repente con un movimiento rapido ya no hay mas barrera que los separe a los dos, un dolor se hace dueño de queen y una lagrima cae por su rostro, hades lame sus lagriman y comienza a besarla y acariciarla para darle tiempo a que se acostubmbre a la presencia en su interior, una contraccion involuntaria de sus caderas le da la orden de que ya esta lista.

Este empieza a balancear sus caderas suavemente, poco a poco incrementando la velocidad y la fuerza, sus cuerpos comienzan a calentarse y ambos gimen de placer, este sentimiento se hace cada vez mas fuerte hasta que llega a su climax, un placer inmenso recorre sus cuerpos,

-ha...ha.. Hades... Yo...- ella no podia decir mas simplemente no podia fomular mas palabras, su cuerpo estaba abrumado por un gran sentimiento de placer que apenas le dejaba respirar

los dos siguen amandose hasta el cansancio cuando hades cae sobre el pecho de queen.  
>El nunca se habia sentido tan bien, esta no era su primera vez con una mujer, pero si la primera vez que lo hacia con tanto furor y pasion, la que sentia por queen, su verdadero y unico amor.<p>

Hades se voltea dajando a queen recostada sobre su pecho. esta acaricia delicadamente el pecho de hades, su cuello, su rosto, sus labios, este simplemente se dejaba hacer.

Queen sumerge su rostro en el cuello de hades, su aroma no ha cambiado en nada desde esa vez, un profundo aroma a vainilla mesclado con ese aroma que en ese tiempo era desconocido para ella pero que ahora conocia muy bien, era el olor del infierno, ese olor era indescriptible inclusi para los que habitaban alli.

-hades te amo- musito queen cerrando los ojos del cansancio

-yo tambien te amo queen, mi queen, mi reina...- respondio hades mientras acariciaba la cabeza de queen, hasta que los dos quedaron dormidos


End file.
